iWish You Were Dead
by imbackandbetter45
Summary: When Freddie says "Sometimes, I wish you were dead." Sam takes in harder then he expected, much harder. When Sam disappears, Carly and Freddie get worried. Will Carly and Freddie ever find her, or are they just not looking hard enough.  SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at Carly Shay's colorful apartment. The TV was on and everyone was nice and quiet. JUST KIDDING. As usual if me and the Benson kid are in the same room, we were fighting. So of course, we were arguing, well not exactly. He was yelling at me, but I was calm and silent watching Girly Cow on Carly's little flat screen. Then Freddisons voice echoed through the apartment.

"SAM!" he shouted.

"What now Benson?" I said with a bored tone.

"Why!" he yelped, "Why do you cause so much shit in my life!"

I swivled my eyes towards him, his face was red and his eyes looked a bit crazy. His blue striped shirt was ripped in many places and sauce was smeared all over it. I smirked at my work, I had done pretty good this time. His mouth twitched and his hands were curled into fists.

"Sam!" he yelled again.

"What Fredward?" I said as I got up from Carly's couch.

He sighed angrily, "Why do you always do shit to me and make my life miserable? Why do you have to push me and shove me and rip all my clothes?"

He went on and on. Naming every bad thing I had done to him. I could hear his voice, which squeaked a couple times, due to the fact he was now, finally going through the puberty. I smirked every time his voice squeaked and laughed in my head. He continued naming ways I had ruined his life. He said all this while I was raiding Carly's fridge. Orange juice, ew fruit no. Milk, hmm any chocolate syrup? My eyes lite up as I found the chocolate syrup and grabbed it.

"Eh, who needs milk?" I mumbled.

"And you never ever listen to me!" he screamed.

"Are you done yet?" I said bored after I squirted the syrup into my mouth.

"You know what Sam?" he said in a low voice, "Sometimes I just wish you were dead."

He almost hissed the last part. I looked at him, and his face was blank, no expression. He wished me dead? I squirted the bottle of syrup and it squirted on the floor making a huge puddle. Carly had heard it too, the whole apartment was silent. Suddenly I felt tears in my eyes, I walked up to Freddie slowly, dropping my syrup bottle. His feet faltered and he grabbed the counter. I started at him and raised my hand, but then I surprised both of us, and dragged my hand under my eye, to wipe the single tear that had fallen.

His eyes were confused now and I turned. I walked quickly past Carly who quieltly said my name, but I was gone. I slammed the door behind me, and sat on the floor hiding behind that little plant in the corner. I let all the tears fall out but I was confused, why was I crying? I was Sam Fucking Puckett. But what he said hurt, he had never gone that far but he took that step. I listened to Carly yelling at Freddie, I heard my name and I heard him yelling back, but I heard their voices getting closer to the door so I ran away. I ran out of Bushwell Plaza and out onto the street corner.

I stood there for a minute trying to decide what to so, but then I heard their yelling again. They were about to come outside, coming looking? For me? As soon as I heard their voices in the cold, dark, air of Seattle I took a new step. One step that changed everything. All I remember was the bright light, the screech of the car and the honking of its horn. The gasps and the yells of people around me, and then the light and the noise filled the air and everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flew open. Oh thank god, the car had missed me by 2 inches. I sighed and signalled to people around I was okay. I pulled up my hood and walked across the street quickly. Since Carly and Freddie were also outside, they probably noticed the commotion, meaning I had to move fast. I was almost to the curb of the next side walk when someone yelled "LOOK OUT!". The sound of more honking horns, people yelling MOVE, and the squeak of the cars break. But it wasn't enough. I fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was breathing slowly. In, out, in, out, in. I opened my eyes on the next out. A slow beeping sound filled the room. Ugh, I knew I was in the hospital. I recognized the smell of hospital food, the smell of patients, and the sounds of shuffling feet and such. I sighed deeply and tried to sit up but failed.

I looked around slowly. No one sat in the room waiting for me to wake up, I guess Carly and Freddie didn't know it was me in the accident. Which was a good thing, I never wanted to see their faces again. Freddie was a jerk, I hated him. I never wanted to see his face again. Right?

I sighed and looked to the door, just in time to see Carly Shay's face, and that idiot boy next to her, I panicked. They were heading in the direction of the front desk. How long, how long till they figured out what room I was in. My heart beat was increasing and my eyes were darting around. I quickly sat up, ripping a few wires. I jumped out of my bed, falling onto my hard foot cast, I didn't have time to wonder about what was on my body. I looked around, grabbed a robe, and one flip flop and slipped it on my foot.

I stumbled over to my hospital doorway and looked both ways. I could see the backs of Carly and Freddie. I slipped the hood of the hospital robe over my blonde hair and quickly stumbled through the hallway. I could hear Carly and Freddie's voices behind me, and I walkes faster down the hall or as fast as I could with my leg cast. I pressed the elevator down button, and tapped my sandled foot. The door opened and I hobbled in and hit the close button just in time to see Carly look around with a panicked look.

I stumbled through the streets of Seattle. I got a couple weird looks but I shrugged them off. I usually got weird looks anyway. I looked at the street signs. But I didn't even need too. I could tell I was close by the stores and the way all the buildings changed around me. The buildings got more square, and more perfect. They had nice, neat, cement side walks. Big tall street lamps and white and red fences. The apartments grew to houses and I stopped in front of one. I unlatched the gate, and went back to the place I swore I would never go back to.

I sighed and knocked on the front door. I turned my back to the door and looked around. The freshly cut grass was a nice shade of green and the white picket fence was perfect as it outlined the house. The big brown tree in the front of the yard with an old tire swing hanging from one of the stury branches. A little dog house also stood in the yard, along with rows and rows of flowers lined the perimeter. I hated the bright colors, but they were everywhere you looked.

I heard the door open, but I didn't turn around.

"Samantha?" a deep voice said. "Is that you?"

I turned around and stared into the deep blue eyes of my father, "Hi there Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

She had done it again. I watched her sit on Carly Shay's couch not even listening to what I was saying, which got me even more pissed off. I watched her slowly get up from the couch and move over to Carly's fridge. Everything about her and everything she did got me mad now. The way she walked, the way her hips moved ever so slightly side to side. The way her orange T-Shirt fit her, and the way her blonde hair moved on her back. The sound of her shoes on Carly's new shined floor. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of chocolate syrup. I growled, I was so done with her. I sighed and took one deep breath.

"You know what Sam?" I said in a low voice, "Sometimes I just wish you were dead."

She just turned to look at me missing her mouth and making a huge puddle of syrup. I looked past her for a moment to see Carly standing up, looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I swiveled my eyes back to Sam and she took one step at me. I took one step back as she raised her hand, but she dragged across her face, what was that supposed to mean? She turned with a huff and quietly and quickly left the apartment.

"Freddie," Carly said breathlessly. "How, why, why on earth did you say that?"  
"Because," I said, "I meant it."  
"How could you say that Freddie," she growled, "That's really harsh."  
"I don't care Carly!" I yelped, "Sam is always terrible to me, it would be better if she wasn't alive!"  
"Freddie Benson," Carly yelled, "You're terrible!"  
Her words hurt just a tiny bit, but barley, "What ever."  
"Don't you what ever me Benson," Carly hissed, "We're going to go look for her, and when we find her, you're going to apologize."

I followed Carly out the door and into the cold streets of Seattle. I could have sworn I saw Sam, but nope it was just a random stranger. Suddenly a screech of tires rang through the street and I looked over, eh, a car just going fast. I turned back and followed Carly's eyes, just staring across the street at GroovySmoothies.

"Come on," she said grabbing my arm, "We should check there."

I sighed deeply and crossed the street with Carly. We got to the other side as soon as we heard a commotion, were turned around to see a steaming car, and a crowd of people. I looked at Carly who was staring at me with wides eyes. We ran back acroas the street, we got there as soon as the ambulance was taking the two hurt people into the back of the ambulances. We stood there as the crowd of people slowly disappeared muttering to one another.

I looked down at the street, Police officers were putting caution tape around now. I saw a puddle on the street, it wasn't big but it shined in the light that was left. It was a red substance, blood of the person who had gotten hit. I saw Carly talking to some of the people around, asking what happened. She thanked them and walked over near the gutter and picked something up. She turned it over and gasped. I walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Freddie," she mumbled.  
"Yes?"  
"This is Sam's...it's her membership card to the YMCA."  
"What's that there?" I asked, "On the corner."  
Carly looked and with sad big eyes said, "It's blood."  
"Meaning?"  
She sighed, "Meaning, Sam was the one who got hit."

She stood up quickly, pushing me back a bit. She started pacing the sidewalk, holding Sam's bloody I.D. card. She was mumbling to herself as she paced. I looked around and slowly stood up. It was getting dark now. The police officers stood muttering at the side of the road, looking at the supposed "crime scene".

"Carly, I have to go home."  
"You're just going home?" she asked, "Are you giving up?"  
"Giving up on what?"  
"Finding Sam!"  
"She's in the hospital, she'll be fine."  
"Do you even care?"  
I looked at her, she was mad. "I don't know."  
"Well figure it out," she hissed. "Tomorrow, we start looking for her, we will search every hospital, and you're coming, wether you care or not."

**AUTHORS NOTE :**

**I really am trying to write, like more words each chapter, but I want each chapter to end with suspense, so I can't write too much, but aye, I hope you like it so faar. I like reviews, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIM anyone? hahaha, keep onn reviewing ! thankyou.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 5 days and we had checked every single hospital in Seattle. None of them had any records of Samantha Puckett. Carly had dragged me to each one of the hospitals. I hadn't even wanted to look for her, I was better off without her, RIGHT? We stood outside of the last hospital we had checked. Carly paced back and forth holding the piece of paper that had all the names of hospitals in Seattle. I could see her hand dragging her hand across the page. Crossing off each name we had gone to.

"Freddie," she sighed, "This doesn't make any sense, she isnt in any hospital."

"Maybe she..." I started.

"She isn't dead," Carly snapped, "Sorry to dissapoint."

"I was going to say maybe she's already signed out," I sighed.

Carly looked at me, her eyebrows tilted in, "Wait, there is one hospital we haven't checked..but why isn't it on our list?" I

looked away.

"Did you do something?" she asked.

"No." "

Freddie.."

"I didn't.."

"What ever, I don't have time for this, lets go." I

followed Carly down the street and into a more suburban part of Seattle. We walked up to the doors of the shiny hospital. For some reason I knew this neighborhood, I didn't know why, but I felt like once in my life I had spent a lot of time there. We stood silently in the elevator and we opened up to the 3rd floor. We went to the main front desk and I stayed silent as Carly questioned the main desk. I heard Carly thank the lady and she turned around to me.

"Found her," Carly said with a huge smile.

"What room?"

"She, the lady, said like room 303."

I looked around we were near room 307, "So just down the hall?"

"Yeah, I guess we passed it coming in," Carly said as she dragged me down the hall.

As we got closer to the door, I just felt out of place, or it wasn't me, there was just something wrong. I looked around, nothing out of the ordinary, I mean everything thing was "wrong" in a hospital. One patient was fighting the current, going the opposite way and fast towards the elevator. That's when I heard Carly's gasp.

"Carly?" I said peeking into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you see Freddie?" she yelped, "She's not here!"

I followed her gesture, sure enough the bed was empty, "Well..."

"Tell me Freddie," Carly sighed, "Don't you care about her...at all?"

I just looked away. I wasn't sure if I did or not. She sighed angrily and went outside the door, looking from left to right. Her head lingering to the right side. She growled in frustration and walked back into the room. She sighed and sat down in the chair near the window. I walked over, putting my hand on her shoulder and following her gaze out the window. I didn't miss Sam, not one bit.

"You did this," Carly said as she shifted, making my hand drop. "If you hadn't said anything, she would be right here with us, laughing at Groovy Smoothies."

"I didn't do anything," I said in a calm yet hard voice, "She started it."

"Don't even say it Freddie," she said looking at me. "Do you realize where we are?"

I nodded.

"A hospital. Because of the words you can't take back. And I have to sit here, wondering if Sam is alive...or if she's dead. If she was alive, she'd be in that bed eating a fat cake!" Carly said pointing, "But she isn't, she either is in another room, or she's dead...and you got your wish."

"Carly.." I said as she got up from her chair. "Carly."

"What Freddie?" she said turning back with wild eyes, "What do you have to say now?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well..your apology can't do much now, can it?"

I stared at her for a minute.

"Come on," she said sighing, "Lets go ask around."

She turned around but I caught her arm, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not looking for her anymore."

"Freddie.."

"I meant what I said Carly."

"No," she said, "I know that deep down, you love Sam."

"No Carly, I don't."

I brushed past Carly, turning right towards the elevator. I rode it down in silence, not bothering to even smile at the scared looking doctor next to me. I almost ran out of the hospital once I got to the bottom floor. I was done. I took a deep breath and walked down the side walks of Seattle. Who was Carly Shay? She didn't have the right to say I loved Sam. She didn't know me. How would Carly know what I was feeling. She wouldn't! Thats why she was wrong. Carly didn't know what I was thinking, feeling. She didn't know anything. I don't, never did, and will never love Samantha Puckett.


End file.
